


The Wolf and the Moon

by ZekeTheKamikaze



Category: Original Work
Genre: Animal Death, F/M, Goddess, Resurrection, Songfic, animal - Freeform, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 11:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19375531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZekeTheKamikaze/pseuds/ZekeTheKamikaze
Summary: A short story about a dying wolf, based on a song that I heard the other day. I took some liberties but it more or less is the same. Based on the song of the same name by Karliene.You can listen to it here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e7ejbNmyJ04





	The Wolf and the Moon

The Wolf and the Moon

Crimson blood drips, staining the white snow red. A wolf limps through the polar wastes, collapsing in a clearing underneath the harvest moon, framed high in the dark night sky. He lies out, panting heavily and struggling to breathe as he watches his lifeblood pour out onto the new fallen snow surrounding him.  
As his vision begins to fade, he thinks to what brought him here. A meal stolen, a savage claw strike from a bear, tearing open his flank. With the last of his strength, he looks upward at the sky, blood dripping from his red stained muzzle. He gazes at the moon, high in the sky, bathing the clearing he lies in with golden light, and he begins to howl. He was born under the moon’s gentle glow, and he was the lone constant in his life, from the moment he opened his eyes, and would be when they closed for the final time.  
He lies his head down, his maw oozing blood onto the snow as his strength fails him, and his breathing slows. He closes his eyes, giving into his fate as he can feel himself being lifted. He opens his eyes halfway, too exhausted from blood loss to do much else, and sees a tall, feminine figure standing over him, no, holding him, and bathed in soft, red-gold light. She gives him small smile, and leans downward, gently kissing his muzzle. His eyes slowly close, and the world fades to black. 

 

The wolf awakens, standing alone, in the same field from the night before. He looks around him, the light of the moon illuminating the clearing, and the white, unstained fallen snow. He examines his injuries, or where they had been, all signs of his fight with the bear gone. He turns his gaze upwards once more, the moon visible high in the sky, shimmering softly. The wolf sits and watches the moon, and the stars up above him, and starts to howl. He sings a song of his devotion, his passion, and his love, alone in the winter wastes, aside from the golden light from above.


End file.
